Opposites Attract
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: I was living an ordinary life as a ordinary girl. But when Nexus Prime shows up in my room and takes me to the Transformers Prime universe, I'm not so normal anymore. Primus has chosen me, Shayla Knight, to be the key to restore Cybertron. And, well, it looks like only he knows how this will turn out. But with Team Prime and Nexus with me, well, what's the worst that could happen?
1. Welcome to Prime

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me with a new story. It's a self insert story and my OC will look exactly like me, act exactly like me, and well, basically she's me besides the name and age. There's nothing more to explain. Anyway, on with the story!**

I sighed as I shut down my Xbox 360 for the night. I lifted my glasses off my face and rubbed my eyes. Jesus, I guess staring at a TV screen while playing Assassin's Creed Liberation HD will make you tired.

"I think it's time for a Transformers Prime marathon." I smiled as I turned on my computer.

I was just complaining about staring at the TV and now I'm about to stare at my computer. Well, loving Transformers Prime will do that to you. My phone rang and I sighed before picking it up and answering the call. "Hello?"

_"What's up Shay?"_

I smiled at the sound of that voice. "What's up yourself Jake?"

_"Why can't you just answer a question with a straight answer?"_

"Because I don't want to." I smirked. "My mouth, my words, my decision."

_"Want to go to the skating rink with me later?"_

"I would, but I'm kind of busy." I said as I typed in the URL for fanfiction on my computer.

_"God, you're always busy girl!"_

I laughed. "What can a girl do?"

_"Do you really want me to answer that?"_

"No, not really." I replied. "Hey, I'll call you later okay?"

_"Whatever, Shay."_

I smiled as he hung up. Jake was one of my best friends, but we argue so much its hard to tell. I logged in to my Fanfiction account and tried to decide whether to start a new story or work on some of my old ones. After finishing reading this book called _Defiance_ in Lili St. Crow's Strange Angels series, I really wanted to do a crossover with that and something else. I couldn't decide between Inuyasha and Transformers Prime. Prime's sounding pretty good right now since all I wanted to do was bring in Dru, Christophe, Graves, Shanks, Nathalie, and Ash. I growled when my computer started smoking. Oh frag, not now!

"Oh frag it all to the pits of Kaon!" I growled as I banged my fist on the computer. "The dang thing chooses now of all times to quit on me! I had a good story in mind too." I pouted.

Suddenly it just stopped smoking. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the screen turned blue.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." I groaned. "For the love of Primus, this just keeps getting better and better."

"I'd say it's getting worse and worse."

"Oh scrap!" I jumped out of my bed and nearly had a heart attack when I saw a man in my room. "Who the heck are you?"

The man grinned and said, "That's a nice greeting, is isn't?"

"Who. Are. You?" I repeated.

"Oh you're definitely the one." The man smirked. "My name is Nexus. Nexus Prime to be exact."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, you're definitely Nexus Prime. HA! I thought Nexus was only God knows how tall, a bit more serious, and oh I don't know? Cybertronian!"

"I'm a Prime, don't you think I have the power to create a human form for myself?" The man who is supposedly Nexus asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes, and I'm a superhero. Now please, would you just leave before I call the cops?"

"You won't believe me without proof will you?" 'Nexus' asked.

"I won't believe you until I see a God knows how tall Cybertronian." I said. "Besides, Transformers don't exist. No matter how much people wished it was true."

'Nexus' grabbed my hand and said, "Perhaps I ought to show you then."

In a flash, we were most definitely _not_ in my room. I nearly screamed as I looked around and saw nothing but space. What the heck?

"Do you believe me now?" 'Nexus' asked.

My jaw dropped as a God knows how tall Cybertronian stood in front of me. He was red, gold, and black in color. I could only point at him and a squeaky noise came out my mouth.

Nexus shook his helm and said, "This is exactly why I didn't show you my real form. But I have to say, your reaction is better than what I imagined."

That was when the fan girl attack started.

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Transformers are real! OH MY GOSH!"

"Why did I open my mouth?" Nexus chuckled as he reverted back to his human form.

In his human form, he didn't really look much older than I did. He looked around 19 or 20 if I had to take a guess. He had brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt with black designs, white jeans, and gold high-tops. He was pretty handsome for a Primus knows how old robot.

Me? Well you already know I have glasses. I have dark brown hair and brown eyes. Right now I was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and my black and white Flight Jordans I got for my birthday.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you've heard of Transformers Prime." Nexus smirked as he walked up to me.

"Um duh. It's my favorite show in the whole entire world." I answered.

"What if I told you that Primus has chose you to be the Key?" Nexus smiled in mischief.

"Uh, care to tell what the Key is?" I asked.

"The Key to restore Cybertron. What else would there be a Key for?" Nexus rolled his eyes.

"How in Primus' name can a 16 year old girl restore Cybertron? No offense to Primus, but is he out of his mind?!" I yelled.

"You know, I said the exact same thing." Nexus shrugged. "But fate is fate, I guess. I'm just here to guide you."

"You? Guide me? Couldn't he have sent someone who was a bit more serious?" I asked.

"Hey, I'm a Prime! I can be serious when I want to." Nexus protested.

"Alright, alright. Now, are we going to Primeverse or what?" I asked excitedly.

Nexux chuckled and grabbed my hand. "Alright, alright. I'm going to guess patience isn't one of your virtues."

"No, not really." I grinned before I realized something. "Wait, what about my family? My friends?"

"The universe will go on as if you weren't even born." Nexus explained. "But Primus has given you a choice about whether or not you want to go."

"I do." I said, surprising him. "I mean, I would like to stay with the people I love but if they get to go on happily while I save an entire planet, then I'm okay with it."

Nexus smirked. "Then let's ride."

I was confused. That was until he snapped his fingers and my world went dark.

* * *

><p>"Shayla! Come on Shay, wake up. I didn't bring you here just for you to die just because you can't withstand my powers!"<p>

I groaned as I woke up. I looked around and saw I was in a house. Nexus was standing over me, shaking me like crazy.

"I'm up. I'm up." I waved him off as I sat up. "Give me some warning next time will you?"

Nexus nodded and said, "Sure. Anyway, I'd like to show you around our new home."

"We're staying here?" I asked. "Wait, hold on where are we?"

Nexus took my hand and dragged me outside. My jaw nearly dropped.

"Shayla Knight, welcome to Jasper, Nevada." Nexus smiled.

It's official. I'm the luckiest girl alive.

**And that is the end of the first chapter of Opposites Attract. The story idea about Strange Angels and Transformers Prime is true though. I might start working on that soon. I need to finish some of my other stories first though. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I'll try and update soon. Next chapter we're going to start on the actual Prime series. I hope you enjoyed. Until next time, I'm out!**


	2. High Speed Chase

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with another awesome chapter of Opposites Attract. I see you all like Shayla. You'll like her even more as the story continues. But on with the chapter! I'm getting anxious to write.**

"We're not going to save him?!"

Nexus winced when I screamed that. Earlier, I'd asked him if we were going to save Cliffjumper. He said no because it would affect the timeline too much.

"Affect the timeline my aft." I growled to myself as I slipped on a new black leather jacket over my white t-shirt. I had on black jeans and my favorite Flight Jordans. Nexus had taken me shopping yesterday to get some new clothes. Only Primus and God know where he got the money.

"Come on Shay, let's be rational here. We can't affect everything too much." Nexus tried to plead with me.

"Rational my aft." I said as I stormed out the house. "Cliffjumper barely had any screen time, and if him being alive affects anything, I'm more than happy to take the risk."

Nexus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Primus almighty kid." He ran after me. "Prima is so going to kill me for this."

"He'll have to go through me first." I smirked when he seemed to pale at the thought of me against Prima.

"Look, do you even know where Cliff is?!" Nexus exclaimed.

I stopped walking when he said that. I said, "If I had to take a guess, I'd say he's still in Nevada."

"And what makes you say that?" Nexus smiled slightly.

"Well, think about. Sure the 'Bots ground bridged to him, but when it showed the clips between 'Cee and Cliff, it looked like the same setting. Arcee was still in Nevada so Cliff had to be somewhere near her." I grinned.

"What are you? A mad genius or something?" Nexus raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you'd figure it out."

"Well when you read a book that has a mad strategist in there, you learn a lot. Besides, I'm a straight A student. I'm smart like that." I smirked.

"Let me guess? The mad strategist in the book is Christophe?" Nexus sighed.

"You learn quick Nexus. And yes, the awesome half vampire Christophe is the one." I grinned.

Nexus only chuckled and shook his head before he looked up and said, "Well this is our ride."

I looked up and my jaw nearly dropped. "What. The. Heck?"

In front of me was a freaking black and red Ford GT. Oh my God, this is so awesome. Now if only this was a Bugatti Veyron, then I'd really be jumping for joy.

Did I mention I'm a car freak? You can blame the constant hours of playing Grand Theft Auto 5 for that.

"Oh my God." I whispered as I ran my hands over the hood. "Oh my God."

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get in?" Nexus smirked.

I'd never run so fast in my life. I was in the passenger side buckling up in about a second. Nexus only chuckled and smirked before climbing in the driver side. I grinned excitedly as he fired up the engine. Soon enough, we were riding in to the Jasper, Nevada desert.

"How did you get this?" I asked.

"I'm a Prime. I can get whatever I want if I'm persuasive enough." Nexus looked a me, a mischievous glint in his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not going to ask what those persuasive means are." I shook my head.

Nexus grinned before focusing his eyes back on the road. I stared at the window, wondering about how my life has changed so much in one day. One day I'm sitting in my room on my computer, the next I'm sitting in a sports car with a mischievous Prime going to save an Autobot. Speaking of said mischievous Prime, I never imagined Nexus Prime would be like this. I'd heard he wasn't as serious as the other Primes, but I didn't imagine he'd be this laid back.

"What are you thinking about?"

I looked back over to Nexus and saw that he had that relaxed look on his face. The sunlight fell on his face just right and, I dare say it, he looked perfect like that. I didn't realize I was staring until he chuckled.

"What? Am I that beautiful?" Nexus smirked.

I scoffed. "You? Beautiful? Oh please. I'd say average is the word." All the thoughts about him being perfect vanished when he smirked.

"Oh, you wound me so." Nexus placed a hand over his heart, er, spark. Whatever was in his body. I didn't know whether he kept his spark or he got a human heart.

"So, tell me Nexus. When we do join up with the 'Bots, what are you doing to say your name is? You can't exactly say your name is Nexus Prime." I said.

Nexus tilted his head slightly and said, "I never thought about that until now. But we'll think about that later Shay. Right now, we have a 'Bot to save. Even if Prima is going to beat my aft to Cybertron and back down here again."

I grinned and looked out the window. We were a couple feet away from the ditch Cliff was in fighting the 'Cons. I saw the warship in the sky and shuddered. Soundwave wasn't so bad, but 'Scream? He's annoying as frag, but that girl looking seeker can be dangerous when he wants to.

"Tell me Shay, since this was your _brilliant _idea, how are we going to save Cliffjumper?" Nexus asked sarcastically.

I opened my mouth to come up with a sarcastic retort, but I closed it when I didn't think of any thing. Nexus face palmed and muttered something in Cybertronian.

"Oh Primus, we're doomed." Nexus muttered once he was done speaking in Cybertronian.

"Hey! Not my fault I didn't think this far ahead." I defended myself.

"You know how to work a gun?" Nexus asked, going in to his rarely seen serious side.

"Um..." I trailed off.

Nexus sighed and said, "Of course you don't."

"What the heck is a gun going to do to a 'Con anyway?" I demanded.

"Do you really think I'd give you an ordinary gun?" Nexus raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of gun did you plan on giving me?" I did the same.

"Why, a laser gun of course. Sort of like a 'Bot blaster, but with lasers instead of blaster fire." Nexus said as he tossed me a laser gun that came out of no where. Literally.

The laser gun was sort of like a pump shotgun, except with deadly lasers instead of deadly bullets of course.

"Um, do you really trust me with a gun?" I asked.

"All you need to know is this: point it in the right direction and don't aim unless you're going to shot something. Got me?"

I nodded and said, "Aye aye captain."

Nexus rolled his eyes and asked, "Why did Primus choose to torture me with you?"

I stuck my tongue out at him before turning to face Cliff and the 'Cons. I hid behind a rock and peaked out from behind it. I winced when I saw Cliff getting smacked around. Well it's now or never.

"Steady and easy Shay." I muttered as I aimed the laser gun and pulled the trigger.

You ever fired a gun for the first time? Well, it's thrill seeking isn't it? I fired the gun again, and I smiled when it got easier and easier each time.

"Doing good over there, kid." Nexus smiled slightly. "Not as good as me though."

Nexus was standing on top of a rock. The black t-shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots he wore seemed to make him even more epic as he fired the gun with such ease, I would've thought I was staring at Master Chief. Nexus pulled off some pretty cool tricks too. And all I could wonder about was how in Primus' name was he not falling off that rock?

I shook my head and decided not to worry about it. Soon enough we had shot up all the 'Cons with Cliff coming back to help us. He looked around until his optics landed on us.

"I suppose now would be a good time to run." I said.

"That's probably the only smart thing you've said all day." Nexus said.

And with that being said, we both bolted back to the Ford GT.

"Hey, wait!" Cliffjumper yelled.

"Scrap, scrap, frag, frag, frag it all to the pits." Nexus muttered.

"Aren't you supposed to be the escape artist here?" I demanded.

"What makes you think that?" Nexus nearly screamed.

Headlights came on behind us, and Nexus grabbed my hand and pulled me along as I started to run slower. Fragging asthma's catching up with me now.

"Freedom!" Nexus cried as we saw the Ford GT.

I scrambled to get in the passenger seat and Nexus hopped right in. As soon as I slammed the door shut, Nexus slammed his foot down on the accelerator, and we were gone. I winced when I saw Cliff in the rearview and said, "Um, is he supposed to be following us?"

Nexus swore every curse under the sun, human and cybertronian. He swerved off the road, and I screamed as I gripped the seats.

"You're a maniac!" I yelled.

Nexus only smirked at me, one side of his hair falling over his right eye. He said, "Well you didn't expect the escape part to be easy, now did you?"

I only glared at him. He just smiled innocently and pressed down on the accelerator again. I looked in the rearview and said, "He's gone."

Nexus sighed and said, "Finally."

"You think he'll remember us?" I asked nervously.

"I sure hope not." was my response as Nexus drove back to the road.

But what scared the crap out of me were the five vehicles waiting for us. My reaction was face palming. Nexus?

He just banged his head on the steering wheel a couple of times.

"You've got to be kidding me." We both said in unison.

"Think we should get out the car?" I asked nervously, suddenly very glad the windows were tinted.

The smirk Nexus had on his face scared the crap out of me. He gave a mischievous chuckle and said, "Why of course not. We won't meet them this early."

"Wouldn't it be better?" I asked. "Saves us the trouble of dealing with the kids."

Nexus tilted his head slightly and said, "Huh, I never thought about it that way."

"So, get out the car?" I asked excitedly.

That smirk that scared the crap out of me was back. He grinned and said, "Of course. Not!" He slammed down on the accelerator.

"Nexus!" I screamed as we shot forward like a bullet.

Bumblebee beeped in surprise as he moved quickly out the way. The only one that followed us was Arcee. Nexus wasn't expecting that and he slammed down harder on the accelerator. God, I hope there aren't any highway patrol around.

"We are so dead!" I yelled.

Nexus laughed joyfully and yelled, "It's the thrill, Shay!"

"Thrill my aft!" I retorted.

Nexus threw his head back and laughed loudly again. Jesus, how do the Primes deal with him?

"Think we lost her?" I asked.

Nexus checked his rearview and smiled. "Oh yes, we lost her a long time ago."

"Then why the heck are we speeding down the freeway like a dang bullet?" I asked.

My answer was in the form of blue and red lights. My brown eyes widened and I turned to face Nexus slowly with a glare.

Nexus chuckled nervously and said, "I might've been going a little to fast, huh?"

"You think?" I snapped.

"Pull over!"

"If I get arrested, I am so killing you." I threatened.

"Relax. Neither of us are getting arrested." Nexus gave me a sincere smile and grabbed my hand while keeping one on the wheel. "I promise. And I never break a promise."

I stared at him before squeezing his hand. "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

><p>"How did you do that?"<p>

Nexus smiled at me and grabbed my hand. "I told you I'd get us out alive. But now, we might have to repaint the car."

"You think?" I asked sarcastically while pulling my hand from his.

Nexus only grinned at me and said, "Well look on the bright side. You met the Autobots."

"Getting chased by them is not the same as meeting them." I rolled my eyes. "When will we meet them for real?"

Nexus grinned at me and asked, "Would you rather meet them with Miko or meet them with Jack and Raf?"

I weighed the options in my head. "Let's see...getting chased by Decepticons or simply sneaking up on them? While beating the scrap out of 'Cons is appealing, I've had enough excitement for one day."

"Even I have to agree with you there." Nexus sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the couch. He smiled at me. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

I smiled at him and sat down beside him. "To tell you the truth, I've always wondered what it would be like to get chased by cops. I guess now I have my answer." I yawned. "And now I'm tired."

Nexus laid his head back and yawned too. "I am too. I don't even feel like walking to the bed."

"This won't be the first time I've fell asleep on the couch." I muttered as I laid my head on his shoulder.

Nexus closed his eyes and said, "I'll wake you up when it's time to go."

"How are you supposed to wake me up when you'll be sleep yourself?" I yawned again, louder this time.

"I'm a giant robot inside a human body." Nexus mumbled. "I've got plenty of ways."

He wrapped a blanket around both of us, and I snuggled in to him. We were both asleep in a few seconds.

**And this is the end of this awesome chapter! Next chapter, Nexus and Shayla will finally meet the Autobots. Formally that is. Not in a high speed chase. *smirks* I can't wait for Shay to meet the 'Bots for real. Primus, there will be a lot of screaming. As soon as she's out of earshot of course. Well until next time, I'm out!**


	3. So Many Surprises

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me with another awesome chapter of Opposites Attract. This chapter we're finally getting in to the series and Shayla finally gets to meet the Autobots. I think we all know what her reaction will be. *grins* Oh, and I've added a new poll choice to the poll on my profile. Go check it out please.**

"Dude, what are you waiting for?!"

I managed to catch up to Miko just in time to run beside her and yell, "Go with!"

Nexus ran next to me and glared at me. "Jesus girl, slow down will you?" He then looked at Arcee. "Well then..."

I had to resist laughing when he said that. If I hadn't known Nexus was acting, I would've never have guessed that he was faking.

"Scrap." Arcee grumbled as she slumped forward.

Nexus and I woke up about an hour ago. He and I walked around town for a bit before rushing back to the school. Nexus is certainly an interesting tour guide, I'll tell you that much. Though, you probably already knew that since Nexus Prime is the most mischievous person I've ever met.

Arcee transformed and said, "Hop on."

"How in the name of God will we all fit on one motorcycle?" I asked.

"Shay, we have our own. Remember?" Nexus asked, his eyes practically shining with that familiar mischief. Oh God, what does he have up his sleeve now?

"Oh right!" I exclaimed. "We'll be right back."

The smirk on Nexus' face as he led me away once again scared the crap out of me. But that fear turned to joy as soon as I saw the motorcycle that he had once again made with his Prime magic or whatever you call it.

"Holy mother of pearl, is that Kawasaki Ninja 250R?" I squealed.

Nexus smiled and got on the bike. He revved the engine and said, "I'm ready when you are."

I practically jumped on the bike as I ran to it. I was grinning like a fool right now and I struggled to wipe it off my face as we met up with Arcee. I wrapped my hands around Nexus' waist and I felt him tense. Eventually he relaxed.

"You alright?" I asked, concerned for the Prime.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nexus said. His voice told me he wasn't alright at all.

"Whatever you say." I nodded. I didn't want to pry in to his personal life. If he wanted to tell me, he'd tell me.

A grin like no other found its way to my face when I saw the Autobot Base in the horizon. Nexus suddenly threw his head back and laughed loudly. Not loud enough for the others to hear him of course. I looked at him confused. Why was he laughing?

"Um..." I trailed off, not exactly sure what to say to him.

Nexus finally stopped laughing and turned to me, his eyes sparkling with that familiar look of mischief. "You should've seen Jack's face."

I only shook my head and smiled. Of course, he would laugh at that. I watched in awe as the cliff face pulled back to reveal the Autobot Base. Well, it looks like there's no turning back now.

"Are you ready to met legends?" Nexus smiled at me.

I grinned and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

We both chuckled at that, but we quieted down once we entered the main room. I looked around and saw Ratchet and Bulkhead.

"Awesome..." I breathed out, amazed that I was actually here.

But then that amazement turned to disbelief when I saw someone who shouldn't even be here. Now I know what you're probably thinking. Who's the lucky Cybertronian that got put in Primeverse? Here's the twist. It's not a Cybertronian.

It's a human.

He would've looked like a normal human to me, but the thing that made me identify him was the silver streak in his hair.

"I didn't expect that." Nexus whispered. He was staring at the same human as we both got off the red and gold motorcycle.

"Ice." I whispered. My freaking OC was staring right at me. Oh my God!

Ice was just as I'd described him. He had slick black hair with that same silver streak, and ice blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, some white jeans, and some black combat boots.

"Care to explain?" I hissed in to Nexus' ear.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Nexus hissed back.

"I thought there were two." Ratchet said, bring our attention to him.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee said, making me chuckle slightly while Nexus just outright laughed.

"I'm Raf." The twelve and a half year old introduced himself.

"I'm Miko." Miko grinned while running up to Bulkhead. "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead." The green Wrecker answered uneasily.

Miko took in a deep breath and Nexus placed his hands over his ears as she asked, "Are you a car? I bet you're a truck. A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball or a punching bag?"

Poor Bulkhead looked so confused. Nexus placed a hand over his mouth because he didn't want to start outright laughing again.

"If you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked innocently.

Ratchet scoffed and I glared at him. "Watch it dude."

Ice laughed and said, "Wow, not even here a good minute and Ratchet just got told by a girl. Man, I might just like this girl."

I rubbed the back of my head and laughed slightly. I heard footsteps and just when I was about to scream Optimus in my mind, I realized that those footsteps belonged to no other than Cliffjumper.

"I thought there were only two humans." The red mech smirked. "Wow 'Cee, you're a trouble magnet."

Nexus and Ice were having a field day with this. The two boys were just outright laughing. Ice was laughing so hard he had to lean on the railing. Nexus was laughing so hard he had to lean on me. I glanced at him and said, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Very." Nexus gasped out as he started to calm down.

"You're having a field day with this aren't you Ice?" Arcee grumbled.

Ice smirked, the silver streak in his hair catching the light just right. "I am having a wonderful time Arcee. Care to join me?"

Okay, even I had to laugh at that. But Nexus and I shut up as soon as we heard thundering footsteps. It didn't take a genius to figure out who they were. I turned around and I just barely held in my squeal of joy. Here, standing in front of me, was Optimus Prime.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots." Optimus said.

Jack stepped forward bravely and said, "Why are you here?"

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus replied.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee clarified for the confused Jack.

"Okay...why are they here?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"A fair question young one." Optimus said, since I hadn't told anyone my name yet. "In part, they are here because our planet in uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Nexus tilted his head slightly. He most definitely knew the answer to that one. But it's all called acting for a reason.

"Time for a good ole story." Ice smirked. "Foremost, it was over their world supply of energon, the fuel to 'Bots and 'Cons alike. Kind of like their blood. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries, a long time before we were born. In the beginning, Prime here fought alongside one he considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that the pain in the aft that is Megatron lost his way."

Miko yawned and asked, "Is there gonna be a quiz?"

Ice glared at her and said, "Watch it kid. I can put two bullets in your skull before you even know what's happening."

"Ice, don't threaten the humans." Ratchet sighed.

Ice only scoffed, but he did shut up.

"So, what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" Jack asked.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time." Optimus replied. "But if his return is eminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

"Well catastrophic things never turn out well." Nexus muttered, making me elbow him in the rib.

Ice looked straight at Nexus and I and asked, "Who are you two? Didn't hear you say your name."

"I'm Shayla." I introduced myself. "And this is...Nathan." I ignored the look I knew Nexus was giving me. Oh, I was going to hear from him later.

Ice merely nodded and went back to whatever he was doing before we came.

I turned to Nexus and asked quietly, "So, what now?"

Nexus smirked at me and said, "You know the answer to that Shay."

I sighed. How'd I know he was going to say that? Well, when you're dealing with Nexus, things can get expected from the mischievous Prime. But here's one thing I'm still wondering about.

How in God's name is Ice here?

**And this is the end of this awesome chapter. Next chapter is Darkness Rising Part 2. I'm going to have fun with the next one. Well, my battery is running low so I don't have much to say. Until next time, I'm out!**


	4. My Guardian

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with another awesome chapter of Opposites Attract. This chapter is Darkness Rising Part 2. I don't really have much to say besides enjoy the chapter!**

**Shayla: Transformers Prime belongs to the Hub and Hasbro. Shadow Katakura does not own it. She only owns me and she kind of owns Nexus to some extent.**

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours." Optimus declared.

"Right. If we spot any strange vehicles, call 911." Jack said. "Can we go now?"

I decided to take Miko's line and change it up a bit. "Are you insane? What the heck are the cops supposed to do? Give giant robots that could squish them in a second a ticket? That would turn out_ so well_." Of course I was being sarcastic.

"It is best that you five remain under our watch." Optimus interrupted. "At least until we can determine our enemies intentions."

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here than anywhere." Ratchet hissed.

"Children?" Nexus and I asked.

"They have no protective shell. If they go underfoot, they will go...squish." Ratchet added.

"Lighten up Doc Bot. Just watch where you step." Ice said. "You haven't squished me yet so you know what you're doing."

"I agree with Ice." Optimus said.

And cue the proximity alarm.

"What's that?" Jack asked. He looked like he really didn't want to be here.

Bumblebee beeped something and we all looked to Raf to see what he said.

"Proximity sensor. Someone's up top." Raf translated for us humans.

"It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet said as he showed us the image of Fowler on top of the base.

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys." Jack said in confusion.

_"Do you really think the government could miss giant, alien, robots Jack? Say something smart please!" _I thought.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world and my boss. He tends to visit when there are issues. So please go hide so I can keep my job." Ice narrowed his eyes at us.

We managed to find a good hiding spot just as Fowler walked out of the elevator. I peaked around the corner to see what was going to happen.

"Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car. So, anything you care to get off your tin chest Prime?" Fowler demanded.

"We have the situation under control boss." Ice said.

"Last I checked your last name isn't Prime, Ice." Fowler said. He then turned to Optimus and asked, "They're back aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." Optimus replied.

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon." Fowler decided.

"Do you wish for every last one of our soldiers to get blown to bits?" Ice asked.

"No."

"Then don't wake up the Pentagon. Simple as that." Ice smirked.

"I agree with Ice Agent Fowler. We are your best, possibly your only, chance against the Decepticon threat." Optimus stated.

"Says you." Fowler retorted.

"Hey fleshy!" Bulkhead exclaimed. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force." He ripped off Ratchet's tool. "And how much to use." Ratchet's tool was no more.

"BULKHEAD, I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet yelled. I barely managed to hold in my squeal of excitement when I heard _the _line.

"Would you two idiots shut the frag up?" Ice asked calmly. He then turned to Fowler and said, "Boss, if we bring in our boys, they're all going to be slaughtered. And Team Prime doesn't want any human casualties."

"Then handle this under the radar." Fowler ordered before walking in to the elevator. "Or I will." With that being said, he was gone.

"Pretty big bearings for a human." Cliffjumper commented.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Cliffjumper, as he should be." Optimus replied.

It was silent after that. Ice slid down the stairs and walked over to us humans. It amazed me that he was even here. It also amazed me that it was actually the voice of Zuko coming out of his mouth, just as I said.

"So, how does it feel to be in a base full of giant robots?" Ice asked.

"Awesome." I smirked.

"Had a feeling you would say that." Ice chuckled. An instant bond was formed between us.

"Optimus, a perculiar energy signature has been detected." Ratchet said.

So this must be what happens since Cliff is alive. Seems a little boring if I do say so myself. But I've got to expect the unexpected. Who knows? A plot twist might happen.

"We will go investigate it." Optimus said.

"Hey!"

We all looked in Miko's direction as she asked, "What can we do?"

"Remain with Ratchet." Optimus told her.

Miko and Ratchet both groaned at that. Optimus then turned to Cliffjumper and said, "Cliffjumper, you are to remain at base. Your injuries still need time to heal."

"Aw! Come on Bossbot, I'm fine!" Cliffjumper said, and he did a few experiment punches to prove it. Though he winced when his right side stretched a bit. Nobody else seemed to notice. I saw that he was wounded there.

Optimus looked like he was considering letting him go but I said, "Your right side is still hurting isn't it? Don't think I didn't see you wince."

Cliffjumper looked at me in shock before grumbling, "Fragging observative humans."

"I heard that." I smirked.

"Cliff, just stay here. Besides, it's just an energy signature. You'll have your fair share of 'Cons to beat after you're better." Arcee rolled her optics at her partner.

Ratchet activated the ground bridge and Optimus said, "Autobots, roll out!"

Each of them transformed and sped through the ground bridge. Cliffjumper sighed before turning to me with a playful glare. "You couldn't have kept your mouth shut?" The ground bridge closed.

"Let's look at it this way. You're injured. You would've reopened your wound if you went out there. Then you've been out of the action longer. So I'm going you a favor Cliff." I grinned.

Cliffjumper thought about it for a second before saying, "I guess I see the logic in that." He smirked at me.

"So Cliff, mind giving me a tour of the base?" I asked excitedly.

Cliff held down a servo and said, "Hop on."

I climbed on to his hand, he put me on his shoulder, and we walked away from the others. I waved back at Nexus and he simply smiled. Cliff showed me everything in the base. I was amazed by the size of the training room. It was bigger than I could imagine. We finally made it to the hallway that everyone's quarters were in.

"That's Bee's room, Bulk's, Cee's. A hint of advice: don't go in 'Cee's room unless she lets you in because she nearly beat the frag out of me once. The same rule applies to Ratchet's room. There's Bossbot's room, and here's mine. I'll give you the grand tour." Cliffjumper grinned as we walked in to his room.

Cliff's room was pretty simple. There was a berth, a small desk, a shelf with a couple things, and the walls were painted red to match his paint job. And for some reason the Chicago Bulls emblem was on his wall.

"You're a fan of the Bulls?" I asked.

Cliffjumper laughed sheepishly. "Yeah. 'Bee sort of got me in to basketball."

I asked, "So you only like the Bulls?"

"Of course not. Let's see, who else do I like? Bulls, Heat, Thunder, Lakers, Celtics, Spurs, Mavericks, and that's about it." Cliff listed the teams.

"You just named all my favorite teams. Though I like the Heat better than all of them." I said.

"Bulls."

"Heat."

"Bulls."

"Heat."

"_Bulls._"

"_Heat._"

We stared at each other before laughing. Cliffjumper grinned at me and said, "We'll get along just fine."

"I agree." I smiled.

After that, we walked back in to the main room. We made it back just in time to see Optimus flip in to the base.

"What the frag did we miss?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Cutting it a bit close. How did it go?" Ratchet asked.

"The 'Cons bombed the place." Bulkhead said.

"What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?" Miko asked excitedly.

"Do you wish to get yourself killed, kid?" Nexus asked.

That was when Arcee started swaying. She nearly fell but she caught on to a crate.

"Arcee! Are you okay?" Cliffjumper asked as he helped her get up on the crate. I held on to his shoulder to get from falling off.

I saw the way he looked at Arcee. I barely managed to keep an excited grin off my face so I settled for biting my lip. Cliff looked at Arcee the same way Kim looked at Kanye. The same way Belle looked at The Beast. The same way Sam looked at Carly.

AHHHHH! Cliff was in love with Arcee. Well, this was a good part that they left out of the show.

"I'm fine. Just dizzy." Arcee said.

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko asked.

"Robots with emotions." Raf realized.

"Robots who can get injured." Jack said.

"Robots who can die." Nexus finished off.

Ratchet scanned Arcee and the scanner glowed red whenever it landed on her hand. The scanner started beeping and Ratchet shut it down. Arcee held up her hand while Ratchet asked, "What is this?"

_"Dark energon." _I thought.

"Don't know. One of the Vehicons I was fighting was covered in it. Leaking it." Arcee replied.

Ratchet took a sample of the dark energon and told Arcee, "Go take a decontamination bath. Now."

Cliffjumper helped Arcee up and led her to the decontamination bath. He seemed to forget I'm on his shoulder.

"I wonder what that stuff was." Cliffjumper wondered.

"Who knows?" I lied.

Cliff jumped slightly. Yep, he forgot. He relaxed once he saw me. "Kid, I forgot all about you."

I only crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. Arcee laughed slightly at Cliff's sheepish face. Arcee got in to the decontamination bath and Cliff and I walked back to the others. We made it back and we heard Optimus talking.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." Optimus said.

'Bee and Raf smiled at each other. Optimus turned to us and said, "Cliffjumper you'll watch over Shayla."

"You got it BossBot." Cliff and I grinned at each other.

"Ratchet..." Optimus started.

"Busy." Ratchet waved him off.

Arcee stepped out of the decontamination bath and Optimus said, "Arcee, you'll watch over Jack."

She didn't say anything, unlike in the show. She simply sighed and walked back over to us.

"What about me?" Nexus asked.

"I'll watch over him Bossbot. Him and Shayla live together, so how hard can it be?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Alright." Optimus nodded.

**Later **

I rode with Cliffjumper and Nexus rode the motorcycle. I flipped through the radio until Slave to the Rhythm by Michael Jackson came on.

"Yes!" I cheered. "I love this song!"

Cliffjumper merely chuckled. The rest of the ride was silent with the only sound being the voice of Michael Jackson. Soon we made it back to our house. I climbed out of Cliffjumper and said, "Goodnight Cliff."

"Night Shay." Cliff replied.

_"I've got a long day tomorrow." _I thought.

**And that is the end of another awesome chapter of Opposites Attract. Next chapter is Darkness Rising Part 3 and I'm trying to decide whether to let both Shayla and Nexus go with either Bulkhead or OP and Ratchet or split them up. Let me hear what you think. Okay, after this I'm going to work on another chapter of Expect The Unexpected, my Alex Rider and Transformers Prime crossover.**

**Random Question: If you're a fan of basketball, who do you want to win the finals rematch? Heat or Spurs?**


	5. Darkness Rising Part 3

**Disclaimer: *blows more dust away* I'm so glad its summer guys. *cracks knuckles* Now to get down to business.**

**Presenting the next chapter of Opposites Attract! Also I do not own **_**Never **_**by Dej Loaf and **_**Again **_**by Fetty Wap. Since this is a self insert all the songs I use in this story will come directly from my phone as it has all my interest.**

"Shay, get up."

I yawned and said, "Give me five more minutes daddy."

"I think I'm the _last _person you need to be calling daddy."

My eyes snapped open wide and I sat up to see a smirking Nexus standing in front of me dressed and ready to go. I glared at him and said, "Oh forget you."

Nexus laughed and handed me my glasses. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before putting them on. I blinked a few times to make sure I was fully awake and then I stood up.

"Hurry up. At the pace you're moving at, we'll make it to base when the episode is finished." Nexus grinned slightly.

I grumbled under my breath as I climbed out of bed. I was not a morning person but any means but I got up anyway. After a shower, I put on a simple red tank top, black cargo shorts, and red converse, and put my hair in to a messy ponytail, I was ready to go.

"Simple yet casual. Nice." Nexus commented when he saw my choice of outfit. "Though I have to admit you look a bit like a thuggish tomboy."

"Kevin Gates like his women thugged out." I quoted the song.

Nexus rolled his eyes and I laughed. We stepped outside and I was surprised to see Cliffjumper there waiting. How long was I sleep?

"Good morning you two. Shay, you look like you would rather be sleeping right about now." Cliffjumper chuckled slightly after greeting us.

"I'm not a morning person." I grumbled as I slid in the drivers seat. Nexus got in the passenger seat and soon we were on our way to the Autobot Base.

"Any particular song Shay?" Cliff asked as he turned on his radio.

I thought about it before saying, "Never by Dej Loaf."

The song soon came on and as usual, I loved to sing along to it. Dej Loaf was one of my favorite female artist.

_Never say, never say what you can't do_

_Never let nobody tell you what you can't do_

_Yayyy, I say yayy, say Yay yayyyyy_

_Don't let nobody tell you that it ain't you_

_Taste your dreams my baby_

_Don't let nobody stop your dreaming_

_No matter how hard it seeming_

_Keep grinding, I know you got a reason_

_Don't be scared to express yourself_

_Gone and tell all your daughters you ain't leaving_

_Tell 'em that you're here to stay_

The song changed and I completely went crazy. If you're black and you're from where I live, you _love _Fetty Wap. And every black person knows his song Again.

_I want you to be mine again baby_

_I know my lifestyle is driving you crazy_

_I cannot see myself without you_

_We call them fans though_

_Girl you know how we do_

_I go out of my way to please you_

_I go out of my way to see you_

Cliffjumper shut the music off as we came in to base. I grumbled under my breath and crossed my arms. The song just started. We drove in behind Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee and stopped. Nexus and I stepped out to let Cliff transform. Jack, Miko, and Raf were all happily standing next to their guardians.

"That was awesome!"

"Can we go again?"

"Sweet!"

Bulkhead suddenly rumbled and he opened his chestplate to get out Miko's guitar.

"Oops! Sorry." Miko grinned sheepishly. "Must've left that in the backseat."

I saw that Ratchet, Ice, and Optimus looked kind of apprehensive. The scene with the dark energon infecting Ratchet's tool must've already passed then.

"Autobots, prepare to..." Optimus started loudly but then he trailed off as he saw the kids standing with their guardians.

"Roll out?" Arcee finished for him.

"Remain here." Optimus decided. "Ratchet you'll come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside communications range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge."

Nexus grabbed my arm and pulled me slightly to the side while the 'Bots were talking. I asked him, "So where are we going today? With Prime or with the kids?"

"Split up?" Nexus asked to which I nodded. "Alright, where do you wanna go?"

"As fascinating as the Decepticon warship sounds, I believe I would like to go with Optimus and Ratchet." I smirked. "Maybe I'll get a closeup look at Megatron."

Nexus looked like he wanted to protest but he sighed and said, "Just be careful. I don't need to be telling Prima how I let you get killed already."

"Aye aye captain." I said as we walked back over to the others.

"Optimus, _please _let me come!" Ice seemed to be begging. How much did we miss while discussing our plans?

"Ice, you know as well as anyone that we cannot afford any human casualties." Optimus shook his helm.

"I can take care of myself." Ice growled. "I'm not a mere foot soldier. Fowler put me here to help and I _will._"

"I'm pretty sure he didn't mean for you to help in the battlefield." Ratchet scoffed. "You are only human."

Ice grumbled under his breath for a second before saying, "Fine."

"Ratchet, bridge us out." Optimus commanded.

Ratchet activated the ground bridge and together the two old friends walked through. I edged towards the back of the room and as soon as I was out of sight I made a break for it. Ice had the same idea and we ran in the bridge together. When I came out the other side, I resisted the urge to throw up. Okay, so _that's_ how it feels.

"What the _frag _are you doing here?" Ice hissed quietly.

"I could be asking you the same thing." I retorted.

Ice opened his mouth to respond but sighed and closed it when he saw I was right. He rubbed his hand down his face before saying, "Prime's gonna kill us."

"We better get going unless you want to be lost in a canyon." I crossed my arms and waited.

Ice glared at me before we walked together after Optimus and Ratchet. The silence was awkward and so he asked, "So what made you want to follow after them?"

"Curious. You?" I lied easily.

"I want to help. Not just sit around in base all day as their human agent." Ice spat out harshly.

"But you're only human." I acted confused. He's my OC. I know he's not a regular human.

"You would think that." Ice stated.

**Nexus P.O.V., Third Person**

After he saw Shayla and Ice run through the ground bridge together, he felt only a little comfort knowing that Ice was with her. He hoped that she would be okay.

"Okay chief so uh what's on the activities list?" Jack asked, snapping Nexus back to reality.

"I'm going on patrol." Arcee ignored him and started to walk away. While she wasn't as negative as she was in the show, she still wasn't that excited about having to babysit when she could be out in the field fighting 'Cons

"But 'Cee, Optimus told us to stay." Cliffjumper protested.

"When you're in charge you can call the shots." Arcee retorted.

Cliffjumper put his hands in the air to show he was surrendering and he backed away slightly. Arcee could be really scary when she wanted to be.

"Bee, with me." Arcee commanded.

Bumblebee looked like he wanted to protest, much to Nexus's amusement, but he walked over to Arcee and simply said, "Ok fine."

"Cliff, you're in charge." Arcee patted Cliffjumper on the arm before she and Bumblebee transformed and drove away.

"So uh what's on the activities list?" Bulkhead chuckled nervously before a loud screeching sound made them all cover their ears.

"Miko! What the heck?!" Nexus exclaimed.

"How about band practice?" Miko asked excitedly as she finished plugging in her guitar.

"But we're not a band." Raf said, confused.

"Why so anti-social? Come on Raf. You play anything?" Miko asked.

"Um keyboard?"

"Laptops and samples, good." Miko smiled. "Jack?"

"I sometimes mess around on the harmonica." Jack said, unsure and embarrased to have to admit the fact.

"Do I look like I do country?" Miko asked in disbelief. "Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming."

Jack's face was priceless and Nexus had to resist the urge to laugh.

"What about you Nathan?" Miko asked.

It look Nexus a minute to remember the fake name Shayla had given him but once he did he said, "I'm not really a musician." He laughed sheepishly. "That's more of Shayla's thing."

"You do the same thing as Jack then." Miko quickly lost interest in him before turning to the two present Autobots. "Cliff, Bulk, precussion. We'll go for a big industial sound. DIY, we're a band. You just gotta learn the songs. This one's a ballad. My Fist, Your Face."

"Oh no." Nexus groaned as he hurried to cover his ears as Miko started playing her guitar. He hoped she would stop soon.

Primus seemed to hear him because green lights started flashing and Bulkhead said, "Woah, woah, woah!"

"Come on! You can't handle raw power?" Miko asked.

"Proximity sensor! Quick! Hide!" Cliffjumper exclaimed.

The kids ran behind Bulkhead and Nexus ran behind Cliffjumper. Just in time because as soon as they made it the elevator door opened and Agent Fowler walked in.

"Prime! Ice!" Fowler yelled. It was obvious he wasn't happy at the moment.

"Agent Fowler." Cliffjumper greeted. "Optimus isn't here. Neither is Ice. We're the only ones."

"Well where did he go?" Fowler snapped. "Wait don't tell me. He's out pancaking a mini mall. And Ice? He's probably out sulking about not being able to go in the field! Now I don't know what language you 'Bots speak on your planet..."

"Cybertronian." Cliffjumper cut in evenly.

"Whatever it's called!" Fowler scowled. "Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons. And blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is _NOT _what the word handle means! So you tell Prime..." He trailed off as he noticed Miko's guitar cord behind Bulkhead's foot.

Nexus winced and thought, _"We're so dead."_

"Since when are you 'Bots electric?" Fowler narrowed his eyes.

Bulkhead and Cliffjumper shared a look. They didn't have anything to say. Nexus sighed before stepping out from behind Cliff's leg. He smirked. He could have a little bit of fun.

"Hey, how ya doing sir? Guys come on out!" Nexus grinned.

Jack, Miko, and Raf came out with confused looks on their face. What was he doing? Nexus put a finger to his lip to make sure they kept quiet.

"Contact with civilians!" Fowler exclaimed. "Team Prime has really gone off book this time. Wait let me guess, you're running a daycare center?"

"Daycare center?" Nexus asked in disbelief. "Do I _look _like I'm a toddler? No, last I checked I am a fully grown teenager who was went through puberty already thank you very much."

Cliffjumper and Miko were barely containing their laughter. Bulkhead, Jack, and Raf looked at Nexus like he was insane.

"And how exactly would giant robots run a day care center? They're so big! Little kids wouldn't last a second. Their innocent minds could easily forget they could get turned in to a living pancake you know." Nexus shook his head. "I tell ya, people these days don't think before they speak."

That did it. Cliffjumper fell to the ground laughing his aft off. Fowler? He was enraged.

"Okay that does it! You three are going in to federal custody for your own protection. Him? For talking back to a federal agent like that, I could have you behind bars." Fowler growled as he started walking towards them.

Bulkhead slammed his foot down in front of the kids to block Fowler. Nexus stuck his tongue out immaturely at him.

"We're protecting them." Bulkhead proclaimed.

"Is that so?" Fowler challenged. "Well maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the pentagon." He picked up a phone and dialed the number.

"Don't use the phone Fowler." Nexus smirked.

Bulkhead smashed the phone and said, "It's out of order."

"This isn't over big foot. Not by a long shot." Fowler promised before turning to Nexus. "And you! You can bet my star spangled shorts I'm coming back for you."

"Try me." Nexus crossed his arms and smirked smugly.

Fowler growled and stormed in to the elevator. Once he was gone Nexus let the act fade as he asked nervously, "He can't really put me in jail can he?"

To answer his question, he gained a lot of looks that said 'You're insane'. Thankfully his brothers and sister always gave him that look otherwise it would've bothered him.

**Shayla's P.O.V., First Person**

After walking around in silence for a bit, I started to get tired of walking. Ice let me ride on his back for a while and then I was walking again. Finally Optimus and Ratchet started talking.

"Optimus." Ratchet started as he looked around. "What do we hope to find here?"

"The sight of the largest cybertronian battlefield in this galaxy." Optimus answered.

"On Earth. You must be joking. " Ratchet said in disbelief.

"A Cybertronian battlefield on Earth?" Ice asked quietly. He looked at me. I shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Do you recall the period late in the war when both sides began hiding their energon spoils off world?" Optimus questioned.

"Of course. It's the reason energon deposits even exist on planets such as this one." Ratchet answered as he glanced at Optimus.

"It is also the reason battles came to be waged on planets such as this one." Optimus said.

"Battles on Earth before Team Prime came here..." I trailed off in wonder.

Ice shook his head and stated, "Ok that's it. Prime's got a lot of Cybertronian history to discuss with me."

Optimus and Ratchet stopped suddenly. If Ice hadn't caught me, I would've ran dead in to them. I looked up at him gratefully and he only shook his head in exasperation.

"And I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history." Optimus proclaimed gravely.

Ice and I looked at each other. That did _not _sound good.

**Nexus P.O.V. Third Person**

Nexus was laying lazily on the couch staring up at the ceiling. He _really_ hoped Shayla was okay. He sighed deeply. He should've been the one to go with Optimus and Hatch, er, _Ratchet_. He chuckled at that slightly before returning to this thoughts. Even though being on a warship full of Decepticons was probably more dangerous than fighting zombie Cybertronians, at least the head 'Con wouldn't be on the ship.

He was interrupted in his thoughts by the alarm going on. He looked at the green lights flashing. He grumbled profanity under his breath as he walked over to the others. Was it time already?

"My ears." Raf moaned.

Nexus helped the young boy cover his ears as he said, "Loud sounds. Not good for growing children." He was glad Shayla wasn't here. There was absolutely no way she was going to know he had a soft spot for kids.

"It's an SOS." Bulkhead catiously typed in a few commands. He then gained a shocked look on his face. "From Fowler!"

The alarm was still blaring and Bulkhead looked clueless. Cliffjumper raised an optic ridge and said, "Bulk, do you know what you're doing?"

"Uh..."

Cliff sighed and walked up to the monitors. He pressed a few buttons and the beeping stopped. Nexus smirked. "Wow Cliff. You're smarter than you let on."

"Shut up Nathan."

Nexus's smirk only grew wider. Raf stepped foward and asked, "Did you trace it?"

"Location scan was incomplete." Bulkhead shrugged. "Oh well."

"_Oh well?! _Seriously?" Jack almost yelled in disbelief.

"Even I have to admit that's pretty harsh Bulk." Cliffjumper winced.

"Fowler's a jerk." Bulkhead retorted.

"Dude! Whether you like the guy or not, and personally I agree with you that he IS a jerk, the Decepticons may have him. What other reason would he have to send us of all people the SOS?!" Nexus exclaimed.

"And Agent Fowler knows your location." Raf paused as a frightening realization set in. He finished fearfully, "_Our _location."

"And did we not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a 'Bot? The 'Cons will totally make him squeal." Miko added.

"As true as all that may be, we lost the transmission." Cliffjumper sighed. "Fowler could be anywhere!"

"Maybe I can narrow it down." Raf said as he took out his laptop. "About five years ago the government started micro chipping their agents. You know like owners do with pets."

Nexus, Miko, Jack, Cliff, and Bulkhead stared at Raf in astonishment. Raf noticed how silent it was and looked up. He said defensively, "What? I saw it on TV!"

"_Seriously?" _Nexus thought in disbelief.

"Anways, if I can hack in to the fed's mainframe, maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's coordinates." Raf explained.

"You know how to hack? But you're like two years old." Nexus scoffed, even though he knew good and well what this kid was capable of.

"Twelve." Raf retorted before looking up with a smile. "And a quarter."

Nexus grinned slightly. After typing for a few minutes, Raf finally said, "Latitude 39.5. Longitude 116.9."

Bulkhead let Cliffjumper do the typing this time. Cliff typed in the coordinates and the groundbridge swirled to life. Miko groaned and said, "Aww! Don't break up the band."

"Jack, you're in charge."

"Nathan, you're in charge."

Cliffjumper and Bulkhead glanced at each other before looking back at the kids and saying, "Both are you are in charge!" Witht that being said, they ran through the ground bridge together.

"Guess we're the head hunchos today kid." Nexus smirked.

Jack rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It seems like it. Guess we four have the run of the place."

Nexus grinned but then he visibly paled as he remembered something about this particular episode. He looked around and said, "Miko?!"

Jack and Raf seemed to finally notice their friend was missing as well. Jack yelled, "Miko?!"

"This day cannot possibly get any worse." Nexus groaned. He started pacing. Jack and Raf could have sworn they heard him mutter something about God forsaken Japanese girls but they could have been wrong.

"What should we do?" Raf asked fearfully. "Bulkhead and Cliffjumper may not have even realized that she followed them."

"Miko hasn't seen the 'Cons in action like we have." Jack said gravely. "She has no idea."

"Knowing her she'd probably think it was awesome!" Nexus yelled in exasperation as he stopped pacing.

"Those are the coordinates! The destination's still locked in." Raf exclaimed as he typed in a few commands on the keyboard.

Nexus sighed before saying, "Jack you're in charge!" He ran towards the ground bridge which was powering up.

"WHAT?!" Jack yelled. He looked down at Raf. "Come on!" The two friends ran after Nexus.

"We're so dead. We're so dead. We're so dead." Nexus repeated over and over in a sing song voice.

"No need to remind us." Jack groaned as he and Raf came up beside him.

Nexus sighed. "Well guys, we might as well get it over with."

And with that being said, the three friends walked in to the ground bridge. Nexus gulped. Now instead of worrying about Shay's life, he had to worry about _his. _

When they came out on the other side, Nexus didn't feel the effects as much as Jack and Raf did. Mainly because he was Cybertronian himself but since he was in a human body he did feel a little queasy.

"Woah. Are your bones vibrating?" Raf stuttered.

Nexus and Jack only shrugged. Nexus's breath hitched in his thoat as he laid eyes on the 'Cons warship. The _Nemesis._

"We're dead." He said simply.

He wasn't far off either. Not a second later, Vehicons came out and aimed their blasters at the three of them. Out of instinct, Nexus stepped in front of Jack and Raf to protect them.

"Scrap." Nexus, Miko, Bulkhead, and Cliffjumper chorused.

**Shayla P.O.V. First Person**

We had been walking for a little over an hour now. I was regretting my decision not to go to the 'Con warship instead. The show made it look like they barely walked anywhere!

Ice wasn't doing any better. He was growing more irritated by the second. Honestly I'm just surprised Optimus and Ratchet hadn't seen us yet.

"Oh my God." Ice gasped quietly. I looked up and jumped back with wide eyes.

Dead Cybertronian bodies were _everywhere. _Bodies of all shapes and sizes were sprawled on top of each other. I put my hands over my mouth as I surveyed the area in shock. I knew the War for Cybertron was brutal but I didn't know it was _this _brutal. Apparently Ice didn't either because his face had gained a saddened look.

"Ice?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me and I was surprised at the emotion behind those cold eyes. "I think I get why Prime didn't want me to come now."

Just as I was about to agree with that statement, Ratchet spoke up. "For once in my life Optimus, I had hoped that you were wrong."

A jet engine sounded above us. My blood ran cold and if it was possible Ice actually _looked _like actual ice now. We'd both heard of the warlord. Now it was time to see him in person.

Megatron transformed on top of the tall canyon peak in front of us. His optics and the Decepticon insignia on his chest were purple. The color of Dark Energon.

"Optimus. Been well?" Megatron greeted the Prime as if they were old friends. "I see you've brought your trusty watch dog. I was certain he'd be convulsing in a scrapyard right now. And what's this? Two humans have strayed near as well?"

Optimus and Ratchet finally took notice of us. Ratchet's face morphed in to one of anger and Optimus simply looked disappointed. More of Ice than me.

"What the frag are you two doing here?!" Ratchet roared in fury.

"I said I wanted to help and I will." Ice stated calmly. I looked at him and even if the others couldn't see it, I could see all these dead bodies had most definately shaken him up a bit.

"Enough." Optimus said calmly, but sternly before turning back to Megatron. "I know why you're here Megatron."

"Hardly a surprise Optimus." Megatron responded. "After all, you and I have been at this for a long time. And your time has come to an end!" He pulled out a glowing purple shard.

"Dark Energon." Ice gasped in amazement.

I didn't share his amazement. I said fearfully, "Wait, don't tell me he's about to do what I think he is..." I already knew what he was going to do.

Ice looked at me confused before realization dawned on his face. "Ratch, we need a lift!"

Ratchet picked us up off the ground just as the Dark Energon collided with it. Purple cracks showed up in the ground. Optimus, Ratchet, Ice, and I stared in horror. I was really starting to regret not staying with Nexus.

"Rise my army!" Megatron commanded.

All around us dead Cybertronians started to rise again. Their optics were purple and honestly they looked more deadly than when they were alive if I had to guess.

"By the Allspark..." Ratchet gasped.

"I'm sorry Optimus." Ice breathed. "Maybe I really should have stayed at base this time."

I was silent. I couldn't keep the pure horror off my face. Megatron was truly power hungry. I knew this was only the beginning though.

"Behold...the power of dark energon!" Megatron screamed.

We're screwed.

**FINALLY! I thought I would never get done. *sighs* Once again I am truly sorry for the long wait in between updates. But now that summer is here, I have a whole two months to get as much done as I can before school comes back. I'm also going through a hard time right now. A lot of my good friends are moving away now that the school year is over. Trust me when I say this school district could do a lot better than it's doing now. But until next time, I'm out!**


	6. Darkness Rising Part 4

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter of Opposites Attract. This chapter is Darkness Rising Part 4 and we get to see Shayla and Ice witness an epic zombie showdown! And poor Nexus gets to go on to the Nemesis.**

**Shayla: Why me?!**

**Nexus: Scrap that! Why US?!**

**Me: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Shayla Knight, Nexus to an extent, and Ice.**

I stared at the zombies in front of me with fear. Maybe I really should've gone with Nexus this time.

"Man, I really should've stayed at base this time." Ice breathed.

"Ya think?" I retorted.

"Megatron has desecrated the place of our fallen ancestors, and his own." Ratchet said in horror.

"Not even the dead are free from his war mongering." Optimus rumbled sadly.

"Shayla, Ice, I'm going to sit you two up here for now." Ratchet stated before sitting us on a nearby cliff. "Stay put."

"You got it Ratchet." I gave him a thumbs up.

Our conversation when Megatron yelled, "DESTROY THEM!"

"Come on." Ice said quietly while pulling me away from the edge. "Things are about to get messy and I don't want Fowler to have my head for letting you die."

"Aw, so thoughtful." I rolled my eyes, sarcasm dripping from my voice. I let him drag me higher on the cliff and we watched the battle from behind a rock.

Optimus took out his ion displacers and started shooting at the zombies. They were going down, but the rest of them kept walking towards the two Autobots. There were just too many zombie 'Cons. Or to be more specific, terracons.

"Optimus, if our combatants are already dead, how can we possibly defeat them?!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"I'd like to know that too." Ice grumbled.

Optimus didn't say anything for a while. He was too busy trying to keep the terracons off him and Ratchet. Finally he ordered, "Ratchet, bridge yourself back to base!"

"No." Ratchet disobeyed and changed his hands into blades. "I shall stand beside you Optimus. You may require a medic when this is over." Ok, I admit that the line he used was totally epic. Guess the old man still has it.

Ratchet walked forward before slicing and dicing the terracons. His optics widened as he realized that blades were working on them better than blasters were. I was proven right when he said, "I recommend dissection! The smaller the pieces, the better."

"Sound advice, old friend." Optimus nodded before trading his ion displacers for his swords. I watched as him and Optimus started slicing the zombie 'Cons to scrap metal.

"I have mastered Dark Energon." Megatron smirked. "Once you fall Optimus, you too shall join my army."

Optimus narrowed his optics at his old enemy and started fighting even harder. I turned to Ice and asked, "You think they'll be okay?"

Ice ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "One can only hope Shay."

**Nexus, Third P.O.V.**

Nexus yelped as the vehicons suddenly began to shoot at them. He paled in fear when a shot came close to him. He may have been a Prime but right now he was in a human body and who knows what will happen if he gets killed in this form?

"Raf!" Nexus yelled as the young boy was thrown back from a blast. Jack jumped on top of Raf to shield him from the blast and Nexus jumped on top of Jack.

The Prime had never been so happy to see Bulkhead as the green mech drove up to them and yelled, "Get in! Now!"

All three of them jumped inside of him and Nexus grunted as he hit the seat. The door closed behind them and Bulkhead quickly drove off, dodging blaster shots as he went. Nexus sighed and said, "Thanks Bulkhead."

"Yeah, thanks." Raf agreed.

"What are you doing here?" Bulkhead demanded.

"We were worried about Miko. Have you seen her?" Jack asked, worried for the safety of the girl.

"What's she look like?" Miko smiled as she popped up from the back seat

Nexus reached back and grabbed her shoulders before shaking her. He screamed, "WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Once Miko was able to see straight again, she yanked herself from his grip and said casually, "Dude, take a chill pill. I just wanted some highlights for my cell phone."

Nexus could have sworn he felt his eye twitch before he sighed and laid his head on the window. He _really_ should've gone with Shayla. Nexus then realized something. "Bulk, where's Cliffjumper?"

Bulkhead pulled behind a rock and Nexus jumped upon seeing a red Dodge challenger with horns sitting there, as if waiting on them. Cliffjumper chuckled before saying, "Aw, I knew you cared."

Nexus growled in annoyance before saying, "Frag you Cliff."

Bulkhead opened his doors. "Everyone out. And this time, _please _stay here."

With that being said, the two Autobots sped towards the Decepticon warship. Nexus watched them go before something from the episode popped in his mind and he sighed. "She did it again."

Jack and Raf were confused. That was until they realized that Miko had once again snuck off with Bulkhead. Jack groaned and asked, "Again?"

Nexus merely nodded before looking back up at the warship. Bulkhead and Cliffjumper had just climbed over the edge and he heard the sounds of blaster shots again. They stopped after a while and Bulkhead looked down at them before yelling, "Where's Miko?!"

A knock on his chest plate had him opening them. Nexus couldn't resist the chuckle that escaped his lips upon seeing Miko pop out, breathing heavily. Serves her right for coming along in the first place. Nexus then frowned. He was forgetting something but he didn't know what.

"Think they forgot about us?" Raf asked as they watched Bulkhead, Miko, and Cliffjumper disappear inside the ship.

His response was the sound of blasters warming up. They turned around to see two vehicons standing there. Nexus gulped. So this is what he forgot about.

"Oh scrap." Nexus voiced all of their thoughts in two words.

* * *

><p>Nexus growled and struggled in the vehicon's hand. One vehicon had grabbed Jack and Raf and the other one had grabbed him. This was one of the times that he wished he had changed himself in to a techno-organic instead of a mere human. He could at least use some of his powers without raising suspicion.<p>

"Bring them to the brig. Commander Starscream is holding the other human there." One of the drones said.

Nexus grumbled under his breath and stopped his struggling. It's not as if it was actually doing anything for him anyways.

"What was that human?" The vehicon holding him sneered as he held Nexus up to his face.

Nexus simply smiled. That was when the sound of engine noises were heard. Nexus yelped as Bumblebee suddenly drove up and smashed in to the 'Cons, making him fly in to the air. He sighed in relief when he landed safely in Arcee's hands along with Jack and Raf. Arcee placed them gently on the floor.

"Bumblebee!" Raf yelled happily as he ran over to his guardian.

"Glad you guys are okay." Bumblebee let out a series of beeps.

"Appreciate you clearing the front door for us. But storming the Decepticon warship was not on the activities list." Arcee shook her helm.

"Tell me about it." Nexus groaned.

Arcee gestured for them to follow and her and 'Bee quickly took off running. Nexus run slowly behind the kids, mostly because he was not looking forward for what was going to happen soon. Maybe next time Primus asks him to help save Cybertron, it should be in another universe. Maybe he'll try the live action movies next time. At least the humans there had more sense than Miko!

Arcee stopped and leaned against the wall once they came to a turn. She deployed her blaster before quickly going around the corner. She yelled out, "Friendly!"

"Hello!"

Nexus walked around them to see Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, and Miko. Arcee whacked her partner upside the helm before saying, "So you brought the humans huh?"

"_You _try getting them to stay behind 'Cee!" Cliffjumper retorted.

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here." Arcee sighed, deciding to worry about her beloved partner later.

"Uh..." Nexus started, getting everyone's attention.

"He's in the brig." Jack and Raf finished for him.

The Autobots nodded before going in the direction of the brig. Nexus mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen.

_"I spoke too soon." _Nexus thought as he saw a lot of drones walking towards them.

The next few minutes seemed to fly by for the Prime. It was similar to an old '60s action movie where the characters were fighting and ominous music was playing in the background. Nexus couldn't count the number of times he had to pull the kids out of the way from a 'Con falling to the ground dead or a blaster shot that missed its intended target. He sighed in relief when Arcee killed the last drone.

"Today has certainly been interesting." Nexus remarked before following the kids and the 'Bots.

"I couldn't agree more." Arcee grumbled.

**Shayla, First Person P.O.V.**

Optimus and Ratchet had been fighting the terracons for a while now. It was like they never ended! I couldn't count the number of times Ice had started pacing, worrying for his friends. My chocolate brown eyes had never left the battlefield. Not even once.

"Optimus," Ratchet began. Even from this distance, I could see that they both were breathing heavily and instead of fighting back to back they seemed to be leaning on each other. "This prolonged exposure to Dark Energon is sapping our strength."

"We cannot falter now." Optimus said. With that being said, the two old friends started to battle again.

I gasped as the terracons started to overwhelm Optimus. The Prime was soon struggling under a pile of undead Cybertronians. Ratchet looked at his old friend and screamed in fear,"Optimus!" Then he was the one under a pile of undead Cybertronians.

"OPTIMUS!" I screamed.

"RATCHET!" Ice ran up beside me.

Megatron chuckled and looked at us in sick amusement. Ice glared at the 'Con warlord and a low growl came from his thoat. This made the 'Con warlord even more amused. I simply glared at him.

A roar of defiance had us looking back towards the battlefield and I watched happily as Optimus pushed all of the zombie 'Cons off of him. He looked around before walking over to Ratchet. Optimus grabbed the 'Cons that were on top of the old medic and smashed them together before tossing them off to the side. He helped Ratchet to his feet.

"That," Ice started. "Was beautiful."

"You said it." I nodded.

"After all these years Optimus, still at the top of your game." Megatron remarked.

This only caused Optimus and Ratchet to start running towards him, cutting down any terracon who stood in their way. Megatron merely chuckled before ordering, "My legion, finish them!"

I gulped. I hope this is over soon. With me and Nexus here now, who knows how we'll effect the events to come?

**Nexus, Third P.O.V.**

The Prime paced back and forth outside the room the 'Bots had went in to. He didn't know why but he really didn't want to sit still. Between the thoughts of him possibly dying on this warship and the thoughts of Shayla dying out there on the battlefield with fragging zombie 'Cons, the thought of sitting still and doing nothing didn't sit too well with him.

"Dude, you're going to pace a hole in the floor." Miko remarked.

"Excuse me for worrying about my safety!" Nexus hissed before returning to his pacing.

He stopped, however, when the door to the room opened and Cliffjumper called out, "Clear."

Nexus followed the kids in to the room. Arcee, Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee walked up to him. Arcee walked forward before saying, "Stay in here."

"Wouldn't it be safer for them to come with us?" Bumblebee asked in confusion.

"They're slowing us down and they're easy targets." Arcee explained. "They'll be alright in here." She deployed her blaster and walked out of the room but not before adding, "As long as they stay put!"

"Well, you heard the femme. Let's go scrap some 'Cons." Cliffjumper grinned before leading the mechs out of the room and after Arcee.

The humans and the Prime simply stood there as the door closed in their faces, letting the situation sink in. Miko finally broke the silence. "That...was intense."

"Was?" Raf and Nexus repeated in disbelief.

"It's your fault we're stuck in this intensity." Jack retorted. "What were you thinking Miko?!"

"Did I ask you to follow me?" Miko snapped.

"You wanted us to be a band! Doesn't that usually mean playing together?" Jack hissed.

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo." Miko glared at the older teen.

"Well, maybe I have some regard for your safety." Jack returned the glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is your name Optimus?" Miko started to raise her voice. "You can leave my protection to Bulkhead, thank you very much!"

"LOOK!" Raf yelled, interrupting their argument. "Stop it! Both of you!" He then proceeded to run off.

"Nice going guys." Nexus snorted sarcastically before walking over to the boy. Jack and Miko shared a guilty look before following the MUCH older man.

"Hey, hey, Raf," Jack started as he sat down beside the boy. "It's okay."

"Yeah." Miko agreed.

"Our 'Bots will come back for us." Jack added.

"Yeah, they're going to take us home." Miko smiled.

"How do you know?" Raf mumbled.

Nexus laid a hand on the boy's shoulder before saying, "Because they're Autobots, Raf. They're the good guys. And like Optimus said before, they're here to protect mankind." He then noticed something in front of them. "Hey, what's that?"

Raf glanced up and saw the alien equation on the screen. Nexus knew exactly what it was but he couldn't exactly tell them that. But he watched as Raf walked up to the screen and said, "It's important. Real important. We've gotta get this to Optimus."

"How do you know this isn't just a recipe for space nachos?" Miko raised an eyebrow.

"Because they don't exist." Nexus deadpanned, causing the 15 year old to glare at him.

"I know math when I see it." Raf shook his head. "And that is one serious equation."

"Can you download it?" Jack asked.

Raf pulled his backpack off. "I've got a flash drive." He pulled said device out. "But I don't see anywhere to plug it in. This tech is WAY alien."

They heard footsteps and Nexus mentally groaned. They looked to their left to see a drone walking in. And he hadn't seen them yet. What he did see was his dead comrade.

"Scrap." Nexus cursed quietly before running to cover with the kids. He was forgetting something else about this episode. What was it?

Raf saw that he had left his back pack and ran back to get it. But it seemed that at that moment the drone decided to turn around. Once he saw the human, he aimed his blaster at him. Raf yelped at this. Nexus looked up and groaned. THAT was what he had forgotten about.

"AHHH!" Raf screamed as the vehicon began shooting at him. The young boy quickly turned tail and ran.

"Here goes nothing." Nexus groaned before running out in to the line of fire. He grunted and quickly pushed Raf out of the way. He turned back to Miko and yelled, "Miko, take a picture!"

"Great idea!" Miko grinned, causing Nexus to be confused. But he face palmed when she took a picture of the drone instead of the equation.

Nexus growled and yelled, "NOT OF THAT YOU FRAGGING IDIOT! OF THAT!" He pointed to the monitors.

"Oh." Miko said in realization before snapping a picture.

**Three Minutes Later**

Nexus quickly pushed the kids out of the door and then ran out himself. He didn't dare look back at the drone behind them. Instead, he screamed, "Go! Go! Go!"

The Prime now knew why his brothers and sister called him a trouble magnet. Though this time he would like to think that it was Miko's fault. Nexus couldn't resist grinning when he heard the sound of a car engine. Bulkhead drove towards them before transforming, jumping over them, and getting to work on turning the drone in to a piece of scrap metal. Arcee, Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee pulled up beside them. Miko and Raf jumped in to Bumblebee, Jack climbed on Arcee, and Nexus climbed in to Cliffjumper.

"I told you to stay put!" Arcee yelled before they drove off.

"We were going to die!" Nexus responded.

"Hey Nathan?"

Nexus glanced down at Cliff's dashboard and sighed tiredly. "Yeah Cliff?"

"Where's Shay?" Cliffjumper asked.

Nexus chuckled nervously. "About that..."

As they were driving away from the warship, the birds and any other animal nearby were scared to death as Cliffjumper yelled in shock, "SHE WENT WHERE?!"

Nexus winced. He was so dead.

**Shayla First Person P.O.V.**

I sighed in relief as Optimus and Ratchet finally defeated Megatron's undead army. Ice was smirking proudly at the two Autobots. Megatron himself chuckled before saying, "Bravo Optimus. But this is but a prelude. You may wish to save your strength for the main event."

Optimus turned his sword and ion displacer back in to his hands before starting to climb the peak Megatron was on. The Prime growled softly. "You will not prevail Megatron. Not while energon still flows through my veins." In no time, he was at the top. Right underneath Megatron.

"Seems fitting." Megatron commented with a smirk. "For it is dark energon that flows through mine."

Optimus tried to reach out for the 'Con leader but he simply flipped in to the air before transforming in to his jet mode and flying away. Optimus tried to shoot at him but none of the shots hit their target.

"Don't tell him I said this but Prime is a bad shot when he wants to be." Ice shook his head.

I chuckled. "My lips are sealed."

I watched as Optimus pulled Ratchet up to stand on the peak beside him. Ratchet was holding his injured arm. The medic asked, "If this wasn't Megatron's endgame then what is?"

Optimus didn't say anything. He merely stared in the direction Megatron flew off in. I decided that it was time we got back to base. "Ratchet, Optimus!"

The two looked over at us and Ice continued, "I think it's time we get back to base, don't you think?!"

**Back at Base**

As soon as we walked through the ground bridge, I immediately ran over to Nexus who met me halfway. I threw my arms around him and mumbled in to his shirt, "Let's stick together for now on okay?"

Nexus sighed as he turned the hug. "Honestly, I can't bring myself to argue Shay." He pulled back before smirking slightly. "So, how was it?"

I scoffed. "Terrifying. You?"

"I think I have a reason to worry for my sanity now." Nexus deadpanned.

"I figured as much." I smiled sheepishly before hugging him again. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Same for me." Nexus smiled.

I yelped as I was plucked up from behind and I soon found myself sitting in Cliffjumper's hand. The mech himself was glaring at me and asked, "Where, pray tell, have you been Shayla Knight?"

I chuckled nervously. "I think we should let Boss Bot and Ratchet explain." And cue Miko.

"What happened to you guys anyway?" The Japanese girl asked.

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warlords." Ratchet explained.

"Zombies? You fought zombies and I missed it?!" Miko exclaimed in disbelief.

"Be glad you did kid." Ice shuddered slightly and locked eyes with me. "It wasn't something you wanted to see."

I nodded. "Ditto."

"Bulkhead," Optimus started and I looked up at him. My glasses slid down my face slightly and I pushed them back up. I forgot that I even had them on! Anyways Optimus continued, "You exercised extremely poor judgement in letting the humans accompany you."

"It won't happen again Optimus. I promise." Bulkhead sighed.

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault." Miko protested.

"You're right. It was yours." Nexus scoffed. Miko glared at him and I snickered.

"Miko, Nathan, please." Bulkhead hissed.

"And check it out." Miko pulled out her phone and flipped it open. "Recon." I knew it was the picture of the space bridge schematics.

Optimus bent down to look at it and studied it with a thoughtful expression. "Ratchet, have a look. It could be of importance to Megatron."

"Woah. Megatron's back?" Jack asked in shock. "That's really bad news right?"

"Considering he raised the undead today, I think so." I stated sarcastically.

Ratchet walked up to look at the picture and frowned. "I don't understand."

Miko looked at her phone before laughing sheepishly. "Oops. That's the 'Con that tried to blow Raf away. At least that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill." She grinned at the memory.

"Miko," Jack began. I stared down at him from my place in Cliff's hand. This isn't good. Jack continued, "Raf was almost killed! This isn't a game! When are you going to get that through your thick skull?!"

"Um, we were all almost killed Jack." Miko retorted angrily. "You, me, Raf, Nathan, Shayla, Ice! Even them!"

"Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots then I don't want to be apart of it." Jack decided. "Not anymore."

"Jack, putting you in harms way was never our intent." Optimus walked forward. "However, it is no longer the safety of you five that is at risk but the safety of all human kind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

The ground bridge opened and I stared at Ratchet in disbelief as he said, "No point in long good byes. Here's the door."

Jack stared at the ground bridge before turning to Raf. "Come on Raf."

Raf looked at him hesitantly before glancing over at Bumblebee who lowered his helm sadly. Raf made up his mind and said, "I'll be okay Jack. See you at school."

"Sure thing." Jack nodded before turning to me. "Shay? Nathan?"

I glared at him from my spot on Cliff's hands. "No thank you. I'm fine right where I am." I smiled up at Cliff. "Can't leave this trouble maker without supervision."

Cliff smiled at me before putting me on his shoulder. "That's my girl."

Jack looked at Nexus who merely pointed to me and said, "Sorry Jack. Where she goes, I go."

Jack only sighed and nodded before walking towards the ground bridge. But someone stood in his way and that was Arcee. Jack shook his head and said, "I know. You don't exist."

"Don't make me hunt you down." Arcee joked but then her facial expression turned sad as she watched him go through the ground bridge.

Cliffjumper walked over to his partner and laid a hand on her shoulder in comfort. She looked up at him and smiled. I smiled at her too and she returned it. I saw Miko and Bulkhead leave and I knew that she was going to try and talk some sense in to Jack. But it wouldn't work.

"I believe it is time for our young friends to return home for the night." Optimus stated.

Cliffjumper and Bumblebee nodded. Arcee only sighed and walked off, probably to her quarters. Cliffjumper sat me down on the floor before transforming and opening his door, "Hop in."

I hopped in the passenger seat and Nexus ran down the stairs before hoping in the drivers seat. Cliffjumper started his engine before driving off towards our home. I sighed and started to think about the epic showdown that would happen tomorrow.

**And that my good friends is the end to this chapter. Poor Shayla and Nexus! They have so much in store for them. But please leave a review! *grins* Until next time, I'm out!**


End file.
